Rise and Shine, Victorique!
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Drabble. Kehidupan Victorique setiap pagi menjelang. My first fic in FFn and Indonesian fic in this fandom. Canon. R&R?


karena aku pecinta Gosick, tapi enggak ada yg versi Indonya, jadi aku buat versi Indonya... (setengah berharap Gosick bisa masuk indonesia, jadi pnggemarnya tambah banyak & fanfict Gosick versi Indo bisa lebih banyak lagi ._.v). P.S: cerita ini benar2 ASLI, karena diam2 sang author memasangkan kamera CCTV di semua sudut di perpus St. Marguerite (gaje mode: on)

.

.

.

**Rise and Shine, Victorique!**

**A Gosick Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters belongs to Kazuki Sakuraba-sensei

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, canon, humor/friendship, kependekan, gaje, alay, typo, abal, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini merupakan tanggung jawab pembaca, bukan author. Takut? Silahkan tutup browser Anda atau klik 'Back' =)

.

.

.

_06.00 AM_

Pagi hari di perpus St. Marguerite Academy, seorang cewek cantik berambut pirang dan berwajah mirip boneka terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah mengucek-ucek mata, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dibalik semak-semak di taman botani. Saat ia melihat dirinya sendiri kearah cermin di wastafel, ia melepas piyamanya dan sekarang ia hanya memakai underwear saja *author nosebleed* *digampar Victorique*. Dengan santai ia mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah selesai, ia memakai baju...TRAINING.

.

WHAT THE HELL?

.

(dapatkah para readers membayangkan Victorique memakai baju senam? Apakah Victorique masih tetap cute seperti biasanya atau malah lebih hot? *plaaak*)

.

"Aduuuh tangan gue kok melar gini sih...paha gue juga. Sialan, ini pasti gara-gara Kujo-kun yang tiap hari bawa permen dan coklat kesini. Jogging bentar ah...biar agak kurusan, hihihi" ujar Victorique saat bercermin. Setelah selesai, ia langsung kluar kamar mandi dan mulai jogging mengelilingi taman botani 75x, lalu naik-turun tangga perpus 50x, lalu sit-up 100x, lalu... (buset, ini orang mau kurus apa mau jadi Ade Rai sih?)

* * *

><p><em>07.30 AM<em>

"huahh...capek" keluh Victorique tersengal-sengal. Keringat mengalir di wajahnya yang seputih dan semulus porselen. Setelah menghabiskan sebotol air mineral, Victorique mandi dan ganti baju. Saat Victorica menikmati sarapannya (2 sandwich & segelas susu dianterin sama Cecile, just so u know aja), tiba-tiba ia melihat layar laptopnya berkedip-kedip, tanda ada notification masuk. Sambil meletakkan laptop di pangkuannya, Victorica membuka notification.

Facebook :'Kujo Samurai Gelap' mengirim sesuatu ke Dinding Anda

'makasi udh konfirm :D

'Kujo Samurai Gelap' menerima permintaan pertemanan Anda

Twitter : **kujokazuya** met pagi **victoriquedeblois**...ntar kmu mau aku bawain apa? Permen kopiko apa mentos? RT yaa...

Yahoo : Kotak Masuk (364). Buka

Berusaha untuk mengacuhkan mention & wall dari Kazuya Kujo, teman barunya yang rada oon tapi perhatian itu, Victorique membuka e-mail masuk. Ternyata hampir semua isinya adalah permintaan dari orang-orang yang punya kasus untuk diselesaikan oleh Victorica. Yaps, meskipun ia disembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun di perpus dan selalu menggunakan nama kakaknya, Grevil de Blois untuk memecahkan suatu kasus, diam-diam ia membuka 'lowongan' untuk orang-orang yang bermasalah. Bahkan Grevil & Kujo tidak tahu tentang ini.

Perlahan-lahan jari-jari lentik Victorica men-scroll halaman itu. Mata hijau emeraldnya membaca dengan cepat setiap subject e-mail yang diterimanya. Kebanyakan kasus pembunuhan, pencurian, sampai pemerkosaan.

"Gilak, banyak banget e-mailnya! Mana bisa gue balesin satu-satu!" umpat Victorica kesal,tapi ia tetap membalas e-mail itu, terutama e-mail dengan kasus yang 'menarik'. Sejam, dua jam, tiga jam...

* * *

><p><em>12.00 AM<em>

"Waks! Bentar lagi Kujo-kun kesini! Gue harus cepet-cepet matiin laptopnya! Gawat nih kalo sampe gue ketahuan nerima 'order' dari luar" jerit Victorique panik *what? Victorica panik? DUNIA AKAN KIAMAT!*. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia memutuskan saluran internetnya dan menyembunyikan laptopnya di laci meja. Setelah semua dirasa aman, ia menyebarkan setumpuk buku di sekelilingnya & pura-pura membaca buku sambil menunggu Kujo datang. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara tapak kaki menaiki tangga.

"Siang, Victorique-chan! Hari ini aku bawa permen Milkita loh! Enak banget!" sapa Kujo ceria.

"Hmmmh?" gumam Victorique sambil menghisap cerutu kesayangannya dan memasang tampang jutek.

"Jangan marah dong Victorique-chan...iya aku tau aku agak telat, tadi abis remidi Fisika. Kamu mah enak, ga sekolah" ujar kujo pelan.

"Heh! Sembarangan aja ngomong gue enak gak sekolah! Emangnya lo kira enak duduk nganggur disini! Udah lumutan gue nungguin elo!" sindir Victorique sinis.

"Nah gitu dong, mau ngomong sama aku! Berarti kamu udah nggak ngambek lagi kan sama aku!" seru Kujo dengan penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Author's Gaje Notes (AGN):**

Huweee, fic ini emang gaje bangeeeeet! ==". Harap maklum, soalnya ini adalah fic pertamaku di FFn dan pas itu lagi ngefans-ngefansnya sama Gosick (sampe skarang pun juga masih). Fic ini juga sudah aku edit di bagian judulnya, biar rapi gitu. Kadang suka ketawa kalo abis mbaca fic ini, bukan karna kelucuannya, tapi karna kegaringannya -_-". Aku emang ga ada bakat humor sih, yang ada malah kayak krupuk. Kalo humor sebagai selingan sih gapapa. Dan lagi, fic ini juga belum sebagus fic-ku yang lain, jadi harap maklum skali lagi. Awalnya mau dihapus, tapi sayang...soalnya fic ini sebagai perbandingan antara kemampuanku yg dulu dan skarang. Semua orang kalau mau sukses harus dimulai dari nol, kan? ;)

Well, review? *mojok di sudut ruangan*


End file.
